All I need is you
by Haylie Myers
Summary: What might have been going though Flynn's mind when Gemma died and came back. A longer version of what I wrote a while ago called why did you leave me. Finally got around to typing this.


_Hey _

_Here it is finally. My long Flynn and Gemma story. I finally got around to typing it up. I did write a short her Drabble version of this. But this the longer one. And for once it's not a diary entry. But it is written similar. It's mainly from from Flynn's POV. With snipits from Gem and Gemma's POV. _

_Hope you like it. I always loved these two in RPM. _

_Also if you haven't seen Primeval: New World you should watch that show it is amazing. Not to mention my current obsession. Lol._

_Title of the story comes from the song All I need is you by Miranda Frigon. It is an amazing song. Check it out if you get time. if you like it don't forget to support Miranda Frigon by buying the song on iTunes she has that and one other song out. They are both amazing and she deserves the support. _

_Haylie Myers_

* * *

Power Rangers RPM

FLYNN-GEMMA

* * *

**Flynn's POV - takes place during the time Gem and Gemma are 'dead'.**

Gemma why did you leave me. I never got to to tell you how I felt, I really liked you, maybe I was even falling in love with you. But I guess I will never know now.

When you got hit by Vengix instead of me. I felt a pain in my heart. The when I got down to you, you were disappearing right before my eyes. I didn't even know that was possible then you said never give up. So I won't and I will hope to see you again someday. I know it's unlikely but I can still hope, that's part of the grief stages isn't it. Haha.

I know I got angry at Dillon, and Summer let me I think she knew how I felt and she wouldn't want it the other way. She was also good friends with you.

Here I go rambling on again to myself, but I really miss you.

Did you know since you died that wasn't the only time I got angry at someone. I did twice more. But I did need to get out some steam.

I can't even imagine what would happen to Dillon if he lost Summer to Vengix I bet he would be worse than me. Well he is Dillon for one. He has also already lost his sister Tenaya to Vengix.

Anyway as I was saying before another ramble I got angry twice after I got angry at Dillon. So the second time I got angry was at Scott, I know how you said never give up but we had lost you and Gem, Dillon was out of action from when he got hit, dr k explained it as a computer crashing. I knew we couldn't give up but I didn't know what to do we had lost so much and it wasn't fair.

The third time and the last time I got angry again it was at Tenaya (yes, we got her back) because she wouldn't help after you sacrificed yourself and all she wanted to do was stay by Dillon's side. I don't blame her, if it was you I'd want to do the same. But we needed her, then we wouldn't be giving up as you said not to. But we needed her I got yelling at her that in order to save Dillon she needed to help us. I feel a little bad now but at least it worked she's going to help us.

**Flynn's POV - Takes place when Gem and Gemma are running towards Flynn, Summer and Scott**.

Gemma your alive, YOUR ALIVE I can't believe it. When you came running to us and hugged Summer and then me i didn't want to let you go. I wanted to kiss you but I didn't know how you would react and in front of everyone wasn't a good Idea but then you told us how you back and I didn't stop looking at you. I was so happy you were alive, you were back.

I knew later I was going to have to tell you how I felt, when this was all over and we were at the garage.

I was so happy for you when you came apart of eagle squad, then Summer, Dillon and Tenaya announced they were leaving it will be so different without them around but hopefully I will have you. I guess all that hoping you would come back after you 'died' actually worked out in the end

So I will go and talk you and tell you how I feel, hopefully you feel the same way. Then after that there's the telling Gem part. But as long as I have you I will be fine.

**Flynn's POV - Takes place after he realises he needs to tell Gemma how he feels**

Now I need to talk to Gem, let him know how I feel about his sister and if you feel the same way about me and if you do, he won't loose you to me but maybe one day gain a brother in me. I hope he will be okay with it. After loosing loosing you, I don't wont to live without you. But I also don't wont to hurt Gem or you.

**Gem's POV - Takes place after Flynn talks to him about Gemma**

I know how much Gemma cares about Flynn and he cares a lot about her. He promised I would not loose her. I would just have to share her. It will be hard but I know it will make her happy. Flynn said maybe one day I would gain a brother in him. I hope so. I would love to have a brother!

It will take some getting used to, it would have been harder if hadn't met these guys but I think in the end it will be ok.

I'm gonna try and make some more friends of my own. Then maybe one day I won't feel so lonely.

Gemma's POV - Takes place after Summer, Dillon and Tenaya Leave. Also after Flynn has told Gemma how he feels about her

FLYNN LIKES ME, he actually likes me and of course I like him. When he said he wanted to talk to me I was scared. Why does he want to talk to me. I'm glad he did though he said he really liked me. He told me he had even talked to Gem first and he was ok with it. As Flynn explained that by me and Flynn going out he wouldn't loose me and that one day he may even gain a brother in Flynn. Gem would have liked that idea. I hope Gem will be ok.

Anyway he asked if I would like to go out with him to the movies, apparently they still have a cinema which plays some old movies that were saved. We're also lucky that the cinema wasn't destroyed in the last fight with Vengix. I can't wait for our date. He said after the movies we could come back to garage and create more things and have some smoothies. I can't wait.

* * *

_Thanks for reading_

_hope you enjoyed it_

_please review, if you get the chance_

_Haylie Myers_


End file.
